mylittlebronyfandomcom-20200214-history
Canterlot
Canterlot is the capital city of Equestria, and the home of the Royal Palace. Location and Structure Cantalot is built on the side of a vast mountain, bringing to mind such locations as Minas Tirith from Lord of the Rings. Images of the city from the outside do not show it to be as big as described on other occasions, with the royal palace taking up most of the space and the gardens not visible. It is likely therefore that the main body of Cantalot is around the other side of the mountain from the shots so far (which have all been from the direction visible from Ponyville). Several waterfalls descend from the mountain above, these are collected in fountains and streams before continuing down to the lake below. Made almost entirely of white stone and gold with tall pointed roofs decorated in purple and yellow, the overall style is akin to classic fairytales. Though as yet very little of the city has been explored the interiors we have seen, Twilight Sparkle’s parents house and own accommodations, along with the royal palace, have been very expansive and aristocratic in style, often incorporating vast windows. Astrological symbols are a very common sight, often of the sun but also of planets and stars. As noted the city is located within eyesight of the otherwise very different Ponyville, and can easily be seen on a clear day. Though difficult to reach on foot it can be easily travelled by air in less than a day. Specific Locations 'Celestia’s Palace' Celestia's Palace is a large tower like structure, connected by walkways to smaller structures around. It's topped by a large sun symbol, and various crenulated balconies ring the central structure. Palace Gardens It has large extensive gardens filled with many rare plants and animals from foreign places. It also has a statue garden, with statues of famous ponies and until recently the petrified form of Discord. Nearby sits a large maze. Palace Interior T he palace lobby is in the middle floors of the tower, featuring a long staircase and two large stained glass windows depicting Celestia and Luna. There is a large ball room featuring a distinctive red sun, blue sea and brown star and moon design on the windows, and a large golden Alicorn Statue (Celestia?). A long corridor features many more stained gass windows, depicting the history of Equestria. At the end of the corridor lies a locked room, in which are held the Elements of Harmony. Celestia's bedroom is comparatively a rather modest place, which a large bed, a scribe table and a fireplace bearing a royal crown symbol. The throne room is much like the rest of the palace, with stained glass windows and a long carpet leading up to the elaborate podium upon which Celestia stands. The two windows either side are of a pink day and a blue night, and a large sun symbol sits above. 'Twilight’s tower' Serves as Twilight Sparkle's accommodations in the city. Featuring a very spacious library (of course), various star gazing apparatus and other magical and scientific trinkets, it is a luxurious place worthy of Princess Celestia’s apprentice. Since Twilight moved to Ponyville permanently at the end of the pilot it is uncertain whether she still has ownership, or other arrangements have been made. 'The School for Gifted Unicorns' Appears briefly in The Cutie Mark Chronicles, and is an academy for those unicorns who wish to study further into their natural talent for magic. The entrance examinations appear to be quite challenging, with the assessors all quite grim faced and dour. Culture Rarity expresses amazement that Twilight Sparkle hails from the city, describing it as the centre of noble culture and fashion across Equestria. Indeed many of the other inhabitants, Hoity Toity and Sapphire Shores in particular have been extremely rich and foppishly eccentric. Likewise the presence of the School For Gifted Unicorns and Princess Celestia herself indicates that it is also a prominent centre for magical study and Unicorn culture, and many of the ponies seen in the city are Unicorns. Notable Inhabitants Princess Celestia Princess Luna Twilight Sparkle (Former resident) Spike (Former resident) Twilight Sparkle's mother Twilight Sparkle's father Prince Blueblood Sapphire Shores Hoity Toity Royal Guards Lyra (Former Resident) Colgate (Former resident) Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Places Category:Season 3